Marshmallow Party
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Since Ruby's date has left the house, he decides to invite Wally over, but the two of them get into mischief with some alcohol. Ruby gets hurt and Wally decides that ice cream and a party will make it better. Norman is not pleased. Raltsshipping


Ruby let out a sigh of relief. He had finally reached his destination of his best friend's home. He dashed into the small house. Normally he would be more dignified and remain calm, but he had big news to tell Wally.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Wally asked in a cute tone. That was one reason Ruby adored his friend, everything he did or said seemed to be exceptionally cute.

"I have something to tell you," Ruby said. He didn't give away what it was yet so he could build suspense and make it more dramatic. He waited for a while and Wally shuffled around like it was an awkward silence.

"Okay Ruby," Wally said finally getting a little annoyed at the silence, "are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" Ruby thought about making him guess, but he wasn't that cruel and Wally wouldn't guess it anyway.

"You are staying at my house for the weekend!" Wally's eyes immediately lit up and he was jumping for joy inside. He was never able to go to Ruby's house because his dad was always against the two of them hanging out.

"What is the occasion?" Wally asked. He wondered if it was Ruby's birthday because he was pretty sure Norman hated him now.

"Dad's going out on a business trip, so we have the house to ourselves!" Wally couldn't contain his excitement anymore. He grabbed onto Ruby's hands and started jumping up and down in circles with the hat-wearing boy.

"What's going on?" Wally's dad asked with a laugh. "I don't suppose either of you won the lottery?" Last week Ruby had come in screaming to Wally how he had won the lottery and got a Masterball. Their reaction had been similar to this one.

"Not this time, with your permission, sir. I would like Wally to stay at my house for the weekend because we rarely get to see each other," Ruby went into formal mode when talking to Wally's dad to impress him. He was trying to court Wally after all.

"No need to be formal, I've told you that plenty of times," Wally's dad said. "Of course Wally can stay over at your house. Wally _is_ nineteen, so he can make his own decisions."

"We better get packing then," Wally said rushing to his room. He was eager to get to Ruby's house, so they could hang out without any adults.

The pair made haste and with the two of them working together, they were quickly at Ruby's house. His father had already left, but there was a note on the refrigerator that said, "Don't let that faggot Wally into the house. You aren't allowed to be gay. I got frozen meals, but it's not like I did it for you or anything, I just wanted to be stocked up." It seemed Norman remembered his son couldn't cook.

"Dad's so hypocritical," Ruby said, throwing the note into the garbage bin. He was saying this because his Dad was currently dating Giovanni, that is why he didn't live with his mom anymore.

"And tsundere," Wally pointed out. Ruby thought about it for a moment and then he realized that his Dad was, in fact, tsundere.

They made small chat and did things that normal best friends do, and when it got late Ruby set up the guest bedroom from Wally.

asdf

It was late the next night, and it was their last night together, so Ruby suggested they take some alcohol from his dad's stash.

"You take the first drink," Ruby said to his friend. "You're older!"

"You're the one who had the idea in the first place!" Wally exclaimed.

"Fine, how about we do it together on three… One, two, three!" At three they both downed a glass of 176-proof Whiskey.

"That shit burns," Ruby said as he wrinkled his nose. Wally nodded, his eyes were watering and Ruby almost felt sorry enough not to make him drink another glass.

Ruby poured more into each of their glasses, filling them to the brim. "One, two, three!" he called once more. The reactions were the same. They continued to do this until the bottle was empty.

"Let's go swing at the park," Wally said suddenly. Ruby thought this idea sounded great, so they walked to the park together at twelve o'clock in the morning.

"Wheeee!" Wally screamed as Ruby pushed him on the swing. "I'm flying Ruby look, I'm just like an Altaria!"

"You look more like a Flygon, you have that green hair," Ruby said, he was so busy concentrating on his words that he forgot to push Wally and the swing came back to hit him in the face.

"I think I broke my nose," Ruby said. Wally immediately dug his feet down to stop the swing, but since he wasn't very coordinated at the moment, he just tripped himself.

"Let's go get some ice cream then," Wally said. "It'll make you feel better." Although it took twenty minutes to walk barely a mile, they made it to the ice cream shop.

"Closed!" Ruby exclaimed upon seeing the sign on the door. Since his nose had stopped hurting he decided that nothing could harm him anymore and started to kick the door repeatedly.

"OPEN UP!" he shouted. Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of a police officer and Wally and Ruby were both aware enough that they had to get out of there fast.

They ran stumbling and falling back to Ruby's house. It seemed as though the police officer didn't bother to chase them, luckily for them.

"Can we have a marshmallow party?" Wally asked, and a marshmallow party they had. Ruby called Sapphire to buy them one hundred bags of the sugary treat, and she did just that.

"I dun' know why ya'd want all these, but here ya go," she placed several grocery bags down and quickly got out of there, not wanting to be caught up in the mess. She realized they were not in the right state of mind.

"How do you have a marshmallow party?" Ruby asked his friend.

"You put them everywhere," Wally said the last word in such a way it almost sounded enchanting, so they put marshmallows all over the house. But that's not the only thing that went all over the house. Along the way, the two would feel sick, but they were too busy to go to the toilet, so they just did it on the floor, or whatever was next to them.

Finally they both crashed for a couple hours before Norman came home with Giovanni. "Ruby!" Norman called. Immediately said boy was alert.

He went to greet his father, and hoped he wasn't too mad. "What the hell happened here?" Ruby flinched, his dad was mad.

Suddenly, an idea came to him, "It was all Wally's doing." And that was how Wally was banned from entering their house for good and Ruby had to have a babysitter over when Norman left.


End file.
